


【磊白】狗的报恩

by pickmeiei



Series: 磊白 [1]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickmeiei/pseuds/pickmeiei





	【磊白】狗的报恩

1

白敬亭是个片儿警。

片儿警这活儿外头看着挺体面亮丽，一不脏二不累的，还挺受街坊四邻尊敬，就是有一样：琐碎。谁家猫爬树上下不来了，谁家小孩调皮挂窗户台边儿了，都得他们去处理。

好在白敬亭虽然嘴欠了点，但其实是个见不得别人为难的主，再加上他性子里有股子随遇而安的东西在，所以这活儿他干着还算称心如意。

因此他爸说他和这份工作就是什么锅配什么盖儿，天生一对。

他一个一米八几的大小伙子，模样儿也是姑娘瞅一眼就忍不住再瞅第二眼的，可奇了怪了，白敬亭愣是保留着自己的初恋到了现在，他长多大岁数就单身了多长时间。

街坊四邻的大妈们就急啊，小白警察平时办事儿又耐心又细致，长得还那么让人心里头滋儿滋儿的冒着泡的喜欢，对他的终身大事大妈们自然不能袖手旁观了。于是便扎堆儿给他介绍对象，可结果是相亲一个黄一个，相亲两个黄一双。

要说白敬亭这人也真是邪乎，平时都那么好说话的一个人，最多跟同事死党逗贫两句，可一遇上姑娘，就跟被下了降头似的，嘴里就没一句让人听着舒心的话。

比如说人姑娘见了他的俊俏模样后忍不住羞红了脸道：“您长的真好看。”  
白敬亭挠挠头发，尴尴尬尬地回了一句：“您长的……挺一般哈。”  
姑娘眼里的喜欢“吧唧”一声就碎了。

大妈们纷纷感叹，小白警察真是凭本事单的身。

渐渐的她们的热情也就淡下去了，只是还有几个好心没处发散又打心眼里替他操心的，偶尔会抱着碰一碰的心态帮着他介绍两个。

这天他相亲回来，脑海中浮现出他刚和姑娘相亲的时候人家愤然离席的样子，心里挺郁闷的，不知道自己又哪里做错了。

夏天的雨总是说下就下，而且往往能越下越来劲，不给人留一点面子里子。

白敬亭穿着他十块钱两条买的白T恤，一路打着哆嗦跑回去，要跑进楼道口的时候，他敏锐地听到了一声小动物的叫声，听声音像只小狗。

一只金毛从垃圾桶后面慢慢地走了出来，毛上有点脏，步子都迈的委委屈屈的，瞧着可怜极了。

白敬亭站着看它。

金毛就用一双湿漉漉可怜巴巴的眼睛看他，还是那种仰视的角度，把白敬亭的心戳的乱七八糟的。

他叹了口气，心想这小东西可太会操控人类的同情心了。  
他朝金毛招招手，小家伙就乐颠颠地走过来了。

白敬亭抱起它的时候立刻感受到了它的颤抖和温热，他带着它走到了楼道里，觉得自己可真和他爹说得一样，真是个菩萨心肠。

金毛和他在黑漆漆的楼道里对视，轻轻举起爪子，在他的心口处印了一个爪子的泥印。

白敬亭乐了：“嘿，我正愁这衣服寡呢，您这倒给我添个彩。”

 

2

白敬亭自己的T恤半湿着他都懒得管了，他先往一个大盆里放好了水，让它钻进温暖的水里这才心里踏实了。

它像所有的狗子那样，撒开欢了使劲甩着自己身上的水珠。

白敬亭坐在自己的苹果绿小板凳上，把它举到和自己眼神齐平的位置，严肃地朝它瞪着眼：“你别甩了，甩的我一身都是。”

小金毛微微露出自己圆圆的舌头，安静地歪头看着他，然后突然跳到了他的怀里，把头使劲往怀里拱。

白敬亭奇了：“我又不是牛，你吃什么奶呢？”他低头看去，发现它正拿它自己的舌头舔着T恤上那朵泥花。

白敬亭忍不住乐了：“这傻狗，还挺浪漫。”

可下一秒他脸色大变，因为这家伙舔着舔着就舔到了他的胸前的一点，他有些粗鲁地用一根手指点着它的额头使劲往后推：“嘿，你怎么耍臭流氓呢你！”

小金毛趴在白敬亭的腿上仰头看他，“呜呜”地叫唤着，仿佛刚才的老油条狗子不是他一样。

人家说动物是有依赖性的。

白敬亭觉得这话没错，要不怎么能养了俩月了，狗子从一开始还对他有所防备到现在连他上个厕所狗子都要在外头扒着门“呜呜”地叫唤着呢。

虽然这事说起来挺不撩人的，可也是个凭证不是。

白敬亭一边看着电视，一边摸着老往他怀里拱的狗子的毛，在觉得人生圆满之外他也觉得，人也是有依赖性的。

有次狗子跟他出去遛弯，遇上了自家猫又窜上树的张大妈，看张大妈那恨不得自己也窜上树跟她家猫双宿双飞的着急样儿，白敬亭便手脚麻利地爬上树，特小心地把猫给抱下来了。

它大约是记在心里了，那天回家后就站在沙发背上死活不下来，闹明白后白敬亭又好笑又感动的，只能也小心地把它抱下来，然后他怎么看狗子怎么觉得顺眼，甚至都破格允许它多玩会鹅卵石了。

没办法，小白警察可太吃这套了。

被全身心的依赖这件事，让长期一个人的小白警察暖的嘴唇一哆嗦，差点飙出泪来，还好他自己给绷住了。

这种感觉就像是你被爹不疼娘不爱的嫌弃了很久之后，突然他们对你亲亲抱抱举高高了，还上赶着送你去幼儿园了，抢着给你戴大金链子了，这时你的第一反应不是高兴，而是想哭。

小白警察在这儿煽情完了，一扭头发现狗子还在抱着鹅卵石玩的乐不思蜀，他一下子就怒了：“你埋汰不埋汰啊，那鹅卵石是你媳妇儿啊？”

狗子老老实实地放下石头，走过去劈头盖脸地舔了下他。

这都没能把白敬亭的微妙的心理不平衡给掰过来，他一边擦脸，一边横眉竖眼地瞅着那堆石头不顺眼，他突然福至心灵，兴奋地拍了拍大腿：“我给你起个名叫无石吧……”

狗子“嗷呜”叫了一声，闷闷不乐地趴在沙发上。

白敬亭后知后觉地安抚它的情绪：“是挺不好听的哈……那叫无磊吧……三个石，看你还离不离得开那破石头了……嘿，无磊？吴磊？这名字好？！有零有整，有名有姓的。”

狗子只是专心致志地用头蹭着白敬亭的大腿，似乎那是比名字更好玩的存在。

 

给自家狗子起了个大名，白敬亭觉得自己牛逼坏了，出去遛狗的时候腰杆都比平时挺得直了。

3

小片儿警干着，小狗子养着，白敬亭特没出息地觉得自己的小日子可美死了。

哎，这要是再给我发个媳妇儿就好了。

有时候白敬亭瘫在沙发上看球赛屁事没有的时候会这么想着。

不过想到跟他相亲黄了的形形色色的姑娘们，他都会忍不住打个哆嗦，然后默默打消这个念头。

他觉得自己很有可能被下了诅咒，才让他跟姑娘相亲时的行为举止处处透露出一种傻逼的气质。

但白敬亭往往还没来得及忧伤三秒钟，就会被和毛线团纠缠成一团的狗子给逗乐了。

——自从给狗子起了个大名后，好像还真挺灵验的，它突然就对鹅卵石丧失了兴趣，转而投入到毛线团的怀抱里。

可白敬亭也懒得再给它起个什么吴毳之类的名字了。

就吴磊吧，吴磊挺好的。

小白警察万万没想到他这么和和美美的日子能被晴天一个霹雳给搅和黄了，事后他多次痛定思痛，觉得是自己嘴太欠遭的报应。

事情发生在一个平平无奇的晚上，白敬亭下了班之后发现客厅里没有狗子的身影，他估摸着它是又跑到自己卧室的哪个旮旯角去睡了，也没太在意，还顺手给自己泡了个面。

他端着面到卧室想找一找狗子，结果开了灯以后差点没把他的心脏给吓暂停了。

他白敬亭的床上躺着一个男人，还盖着被子睡得香甜——貌似还是光着膀子的，虽说他没什么洁癖，可也没见过这么混不吝的人啊。

白敬亭走过去仔细端详了下那人的脸，确认自己从来没见过他。

这就奇怪了——白敬亭瞠目结舌，这年头小偷已经这么对人赤诚相见了？这个行业原来进展的如此日新月异吗？

不过既然是不认识的人，他自然也就没必要客气了，他揪着自己的被子晃了两下，那人屹然不动，仍旧睡得很沉——跟他家傻狗还挺像的。

虽然是个片儿警，白敬亭好歹也是正儿八经警校毕业的，他用了个巧劲儿别了下那人的手腕，这么来一下人的手腕会又疼又麻，怎么着也得睁开眼。

可对方还是没反应，那沉静的睡脸看得白敬亭直牙痒痒，想着这人的神经末梢莫不是跟李大爷他们家保险丝一样烧坏了吧，又下了狠劲别那人的手腕，他这才皱了皱鼻子，像被蚂蚁咬过似的。

然后他随手一拉他的胳膊，白敬亭就那么斜着倒在了那人的身上，跟他侧脸挨着侧脸，那人还觉得很舒服似的蹭了蹭白敬亭冰凉的脸颊。

自诩为宇直的白敬亭哪里受过这个，他都给气懵了。

还没等他想出来该怎么办，对方却动了动脑袋，醒了。大约是感受到自己身上有个什么东西，他侧过脸看了看——这样他的嘴巴就很微妙地挨上了白敬亭的耳朵。

小白警察的耳朵哪里是能让人随便碰的，他嘴唇哆嗦了下，脸“噌”的一下红了，然后就跟坐蹦床似的一下从对方身上弹跳开来。

这人坐起来看着他，一脸藏不住的高兴：“你来了？”

你什么你，我跟你很熟吗？白敬亭无声地用高岭之花般的表情问了这个问题。

随后他根据这人的行为举止判断以这人的智商怕是很难看懂自己的意思，只好开口问道：“拿了什么东西就给我放下，没拿就醒了自个儿走吧。”

别提多高贵冷艳机智勇敢了。

白敬亭默默在心里给自己打了个十分。

男生露出了十分不解的表情，他又很快地甩了甩头，像是要把那些费脑子的事情都给丢掉一样。

然后他做了个特别让白敬亭诧异的动作，他两只手抓住白敬亭的衬衫，把头靠在他胸前腻腻歪歪地蹭了几下。

白敬亭大惊失色，使劲把这男生的头往外推，说话都有些不利索：“我……我告诉你啊白哥可不是你想的那种人，你去打听打听，谁不知道我是方圆十里出了名的直男。”

对方特别委屈地抬头看他：“我是吴磊啊……你不认识我了？”

白敬亭看着他的眼神有一瞬间的晃神，别说这眼神还真有点像……但他立刻打消了这个想法，向外撤了好几步，义正言辞地说道：“呸！你学的了我们家狗子的眼神，学不来它可爱迷人的气质！我这就让你这个赝品看看什么才是正版高贵血统的金毛！”

说完他便在他的房子里转来转去，一声声地唤道：“狗子？狗子？”

可他悲伤的发现自己连冰箱都打开找过了，就是不见狗子的身影，把家里翻了个底朝天仍一无所获后，他感到一阵出离的愤怒。

他冲回卧室，看到男生正安静地坐在床沿发呆，穿的还算整齐，就是衬衫扣子没系。

白敬亭不管三七二十一，一把抓过男生的衬衫领子愤怒地质问道：“你把我们家狗子藏哪了？你不把它交出来今儿这事没完……我擦你他妈是不是穿的我的衬衣？”

4  
吴磊特别着急的看着晕倒的白敬亭，两只手按在他的胸口处使劲摇晃。

刚才白敬亭就是不相信他就是吴磊，他只好在他面前表演了个大变活狗。

白敬亭翻了个白眼就晕过去了。

在吴磊坚持不懈地快速摇晃之后，白敬亭肚子里一阵翻江倒海，甚至隐隐感觉一股泡面味直往鼻子里冲。

他终于被熏醒了。

白敬亭躺在床上，用胳膊挡住眼，痛苦地哼哼唧唧道：“你真是个人啊？你怎么那么像个人呢吴磊？你的毛不是黄色的吗你怎么就这么白呢吴磊？”说完他噎了一下，很挫败地用双手捂住脸：”嗨，我怎么给你起的名都那么像个人啊。”

吴磊全然听不懂他在说什么，只是见白敬亭醒来便觉得高兴，比鹅卵石和毛线球加在一起都让他高兴。

高兴的他俯下身去，双手按住白敬亭的肩膀，鼻子在他脖子间嗅来嗅去，比见到自己的肉包子还高兴。

——这动作在他还是金毛形态的时候实在是没什么，可放到现在就很有什么了。

试问还有什么比一个敞着衣服的男人在你脖子跟闻来闻去更有冲击力呢？

肉包子白敬亭很努力地克制住自己想把他反手一个擒拿扭送进公安局的冲动。

他颇费了一些力气掀开吴磊，然后挣扎着站了起来，扶着额头很无奈地说道：“我先给你把扣子扣上吧。”

白敬亭伸手掠过吴磊的脖子，他的手有点凉，吴磊忍不住缩了下脖子，不过下一秒就被白敬亭轻轻在脖子侧面拍了下：“别乱动。”他漂亮的手指拽住最上面的扣子，吴磊就仰起脸乖乖地看着他线条漂亮的下巴颔。

扣到最后白敬亭的眼睛都有点直了：“您这腹肌算怎么回事啊？你们动物界现在都对自己要求这么严格了吗？”

想想自己含辛茹苦练成的腹肌，白敬亭有点悲从中来。您一天天玩毛线球的，那腹肌凭什么就吧唧一声掉您肚子上了？——这句话他忍着没说。

扣好扣子的吴磊好歹是看着正经了一点，见他好像又想过来闻自己，白敬亭当机立断急中生智地扣住他的手腕，一脸尬笑：“磊哥我们去外头说话吧。”

说完他拉着吴磊走出卧室，按着吴磊让他坐在中间的沙发上，自己一扭身坐到了侧边的沙发，手放在大腿上来回摩擦，宛如便秘一样酝酿着如何开口。

哪知他还没张嘴说话，那边吴磊却特委屈地说了句：“是不是我变成这样你不喜欢了？”

这语气和台词让白敬亭膝盖一软，他恍然间觉得自已就是他娘老是看的那种电视剧里卖媳妇换钱的人渣败类。

他抬起头想说些什么，但看到吴磊的表情后又沉默了，嗯，他不仅卖老婆还卖孩子。

一片沉默之后，吴磊简单又清澈地开口道： “我变成这样我也没办法，但我还是吴磊啊。”

白敬亭心里好像突然被什么东西扎了一下，然后就是酸酸暖暖的疼，跟在那个雨夜里看到脏兮兮的他的时候的心情简直是他妈的一模一样。

是啊，甭管他变成什么样儿，他不都还是他的狗子吗。

陪伴着他度过这平淡人生的狗子，跟他撒娇犯蠢的狗子，无条件投入信任与依赖的狗子，让他把这生活咂嘛出味道的狗子。

不是所有的狗子都叫吴磊。

白敬亭起身跟吴磊挨着坐到一起，然后又像平常一样散散漫漫地靠在沙发背上打开了电视，见吴磊看他，他就随意地瞥了吴磊一眼说道：“你还是吴磊那你怎么不跟你那毛线团媳妇儿玩去呢？”

吴磊眼里的笑意藏都藏不住，他慢慢地把脸凑向白敬亭，在只剩下一点点间隙的时候，白敬亭突然开口道：“有那么好闻吗。”

吴磊轻轻地压了压下巴，然后却出人意料地伸出一小截舌头迅速舔了下白敬亭的鼻尖。

白敬亭撑着一脸的平静。

然后在吴磊转过身看电视的时候，默默捂住了自己红着的一张老脸。

大兄弟，你怎么这么让人防不胜防呢。

 

5  
“哎，对，慢慢的，把胳膊伸进去袖子里去，另一只胳膊伸到另一只袖子，把头钻进上面那个……那个大洞里面……”

看着吴磊有模有样地依言把衣服穿的差不多了，白敬亭这才累得翻着白眼去给自己倒杯水喝。

想着以后吴磊都能自己穿衣服，既不用自己像以前那样趴在他腹肌旁边儿给他系衬衣扣子，也不用跟现在似的口干舌燥地去指导他，白敬亭心里美滋滋的，想着要不要给吴磊买一打卫衣毛衣什么的穿。

 

可等他回去的时候，发现吴磊还是拘谨地伸着胳膊站在原地，卫衣全都堆在胸口那里。

白敬亭瞠目结舌地走过去：“您跟这儿演雪孩子呢？”

吴磊很不好意思似的微微低下头，小声说了句：“你没告诉我接下来该怎么做了。”

白敬亭倒吸了口凉气，特别想揉揉吴磊的毛，直到把他弄的乱七八糟又高高兴兴的。

但显然现在还不是时候，白敬亭只能特别认命地走过去帮他拽衣服，同时脑子里闪过一些类似于“傻儿子生活自理困难，老父亲不离不弃为哪般？”的斗大的知音标题。

不过衣服全都堆在胸口好像确实有点紧，原因之一自然是吴磊的胸肌，白敬亭一边拽衣服一边咬着牙干笑道：“您这胸大肌也是搁大街上捡的是吧？”

吴磊没说话，只是拿胳膊环住白敬亭的腰，把他往自己身边拉了拉，直到这个拥抱没有一丝间隙。

他跟吴磊本就是脚尖挨着脚尖，站的特别近，他又是一个胳膊穿过吴磊腋下去背后拽衣服的动作——这实际上近似于拥抱了。最开始给吴磊干活的时候他没发现，给他弄好衣服了他才觉出这个姿势的尴尬和暧昧来。

白敬亭保持着这个动作暗自别扭和犹豫了一秒。

就这一秒，吴磊已经像水一样困住了他。

白敬亭突然就像窒息一样说不出话来了。

但他没想到大招还在后头。

吴磊低头张开嘴轻轻咬了下白敬亭的肩头，呼吸也都洒在上面，让他觉得自己的肩膀像被涂了一层老干妈然后又在火炉上烤了三个小时，又辣又烫的，禁不住让他心里一抖。

然后吴磊抬起头，终于远离了他火辣辣的肩头，一板一眼地看着他对面的墙壁说道：“白敬亭是可爱的。”

白敬亭沉默一会，终于向后跨出半步，灵活地钻出了他的围困，脸上的表情特别丰富多彩： “……跟谁学的？”

吴磊一脸纯净的无辜，还非得追着看着白敬亭的眼睛才答道：“你今天让我看的少儿节目，那个姐姐让我们用‘可爱的’造句。”

白敬亭心情特别复杂的垂下头，用手撑着额头沉默着。

下一刻吴磊的脸就出现在他眼前，在白敬亭的手和胸膛之间的空隙里艰难的探过头来：“还有，那个姐姐说跟别人说话要看着他的眼睛。”

吴磊的眼睛亮的像是有星星撞了进去。

无论在哪里都还是这样亮的眼睛。

白敬亭慌忙撤了手，吴磊反应还没那么快，仍然保持着一个弯着膝盖歪着头的诡异姿势，白敬亭忍不住笑了一声，这模样看着一点都不像刚才那个对视那么帅。

吴磊慢慢站直了身体：“你笑我啊？”

白敬亭特别实诚地说道：“我笑你笑的还少啊？”

吴磊看着他脸上残存的生动的笑意，抿抿嘴巴，认真地用一种抑扬顿挫的语调说道：“白敬亭笑起来是好看的——我喜欢看白敬亭笑。”

白敬亭都快崩溃了，这是哪家节目这么缺德啊，您这个老师姐姐得是朗诵家出身吧，他急忙拉过吴磊的胳膊向外走：“得得得，吃饭去。”

吴磊这出实在是给他整怕了，以至于他在吃早饭的时候都特别小心，生怕吴磊说些什么“姐姐说浪费是可耻的，白敬亭是可耻的”之类的话。

好在吴磊吃早饭的时候还是挺专注的，没怎么往他这边看，自己个儿吃完的白敬亭没什么事，就撑着头看吴磊吃饭，看着乖乖捧着杯子喝牛奶的吴磊，他自己都没意识到自己露出了老父亲般的笑。

不过——白敬亭突然想到一个问题，按照吴磊这学到什么看到什么都往他身上用的性子，那要是让他看到什么唧唧歪歪的爱情片……

那还了得？！

他刚刚还欣慰慈祥的笑容突然凝重了起来，并且突然有一种把电视机给藏起来的冲动。

6  
白敬亭最近发现吴磊很是有点不对劲。

平时干干净净心无杂念的一孩子，最近他一下班就特可怜巴巴地看着他——或许吴磊眼神里那种情绪不是特别外露，可就是淡淡的，形影不离的，纠缠不休的，就是能让白敬亭清清楚楚的感受到。

更何况，吴磊就跟往他自己的眼珠子和白敬亭的身上各装了个磁铁似的，白敬亭走到哪，他的眼神就跟到哪。

搞的白敬亭老是觉得自己身上似乎有只小虱子在捣乱一样，这天他终于烦不胜烦地摔了擀面杖，扭身对跟进厨房的吴磊说道：“哎，吴磊你没事吧？天天一点正经忙不帮就知道看我？看我能看出个花来？”

吴磊惊讶地睁大了眼，伸手摸摸白敬亭的头顶，似乎在感知那里到底能不能长出花来。

白敬亭忍不住噗呲一声乐了，那点子虚张声势的烦躁顿时都烟消云散，他无奈地笑着摇摇头，再拍一拍吴磊认真的脸：“来，哥告诉你啊，你白哥我长不出花来，你就别老看着我了，怎么着，你的眼神是肥料啊还是水啊？”

他自己都没感觉到自己是个多么温柔的老父亲。

吴磊点点头，又摇摇头，最后还是沉默着走出了厨房。

白敬亭本来都准备好摆出一副知心哥哥的样子来应对吴磊的大吐心事了，谁知道人家连个屁都没给放就这么走了，他莫名有种淡淡的失落感。

就好像看到电视剧里的男女主脱了衣服发现人家只是盖着被子聊天，五百里加急跑到了公共厕所发现自己只是放了个屁，被班主任叫到办公室以为早恋被发现结果班主任只是对你说最近要好好学习啊对了你父亲能不能帮老师个忙啊。

类似于这样的失落。

不过他也很快开解自己道：没关系，这小子失去了白小爷这样一位心理大师的开导，受损失的是他自个儿。

这种貌似自己很牛逼的错觉让他又高高兴兴地煮饺子去了。

端着饺子的吴磊还是心事重重的，一口吞下一个饺子眼睛都不眨的，白敬亭的眼睛都直了，但人家就跟个没事人一样。

这么暴殄天物地吃了几个饺子后，他反倒是终于下定决心似的开口说道：“我最近很想你。”

？？？

白敬亭一口饺子差点卡喉咙眼。

吴磊这种超直线球的总是打他一个措手不及丢盔弃甲的，虽然他最近有在努力慢慢适应，可在这邋里邋遢嘶嘶哈哈吃着饺子的当空，谁能想到吴磊轻而易举的就能把这儿变成了大型肉麻现场呢。

白敬亭心理建设了半天才尽力平平常地问他：“为什么想我？”

“你最近都回来的很晚，我等你的时间变得很长。”吴磊想了想，歪着头枕在自己的小臂上又补了一句：“特别特别长。”

且不说这副奶里奶气认真诚挚的样子，单是吴磊那百年不遇的无意识的鼓嘴，就已经让白敬亭不知道怎么办好了。

白敬亭顺嘴就回了句：“那你明天跟我去吧——就我上班那地儿。”

吴磊特别高兴用力地点头，就差一条晃到天上的尾巴了。大概心情好胃口好这个道理是人界动物界通用的，于是他又蹦跶着去厨房盛了一碗饺子。

白敬亭拍了拍额头，对自己十分唾弃，怎么就架不住撒娇呢。

不过最近也确实是有点忙，乱七八糟的事情多，加的班也多，可最近那一摊事都快忙的差不多了——所以今天他才会下饺子表示庆祝的好吗？白哥的饺子能是随便下的吗？

不过吴磊瞧样子是下了挺大决心才这么开口的，说不定还在家里练习了好久，白敬亭心里暖呼呼的，也就不打算跟他说这个了。

吴磊盛完饺子回来好像吃的更欢实了，白敬亭跟他说吃慢点他也没听见似的，那个样子，啧啧，跟他美少年的外形可是一点都不匹配。

白敬亭一边自己起身去厨房打算再舀几个，一边在心里假模假样的感慨着：白哥我下的饺子有那么好吃吗？

可到了厨房后，他刚才还暖呼呼的内心突然有点发凉，仿佛心上的暖宝宝被猛地撕下，小被子被瞬间掀开似的，他看着清汤寡水的锅子，特别悲愤地扭头冲饭厅的吴磊喊道：“谁让你把老子的饺子舀完的？！”

远在几米在的吴磊缩了缩脖子，连忙把碗里剩下几个胖饺子扒完了。  
7

白敬亭的闹钟如期响起。

他伸手按掉，然后艰难的挣扎着睁开眼睛。

一睁开眼就看到坐着小板凳在床边盯着他看的吴磊。

白敬亭揉着眼睛问了句：“你起那么早干嘛呀？”揉完眼睛后他的手无意间碰到自己的脸，感觉湿乎乎的，又皱着眉头问了句：“你是不是又舔我了？”

吴磊躲了下他的眼神，没说话。

白敬亭见他这样心里就大概明白了，也没跟他计较，拿过自己放在床头的制服准备换上。他的手解了两颗睡衣扣子，看吴磊丝毫没有出去的自觉，只是愣愣地看着他的脖子那里，不知道这是又犯什么毛病了，白敬亭也只好就那么在他眼前快速地换衣服。

白敬亭大概是刚起床的缘故，整个人看起来既软软塌塌又恹恹的，吴磊看着他，想起了自己曾经遇到过的一只兔子。

那时那只兔子的腿受了伤，走起来不快且疼，吴磊就叼着它的脖子把它送到了这只兔子的妈妈的窝里。那只兔子虽然又白又嫩，但被它叼着的时候因为害怕而抖的特别厉害，倒是脖子那里温温热热的，让他特别喜欢。

吴磊这会儿看着白敬亭的脖子，越看越觉得它特别美味，越看越觉得自己牙酸不已。

白敬亭迅速整理好自己的着装以后，扭头看见吴磊还坐在小板凳上发呆，只好过去拉住他的手腕：“磊哥，您还没洗漱呢吧？”

吴磊心不在焉的站起来跟着他去洗漱，白敬亭自己率先挤了牙膏飞快地刷着牙，吴磊站在他身后看着他白皙的后脖子，因为灯光的原因，他的脖子看起来更是白的张扬，像一个明晃晃的诱饵，吴磊微微倾身，终于如愿咬了一口。

白敬亭含着泡沫含糊不清地冲镜子里的他嚷道：“吴磊你什么毛病啊你？！”

吴磊这时得偿所愿，心情大好，觉得冲自己发火的白敬亭都是可爱的，他就冲着镜子里的白敬亭笑，看起来明媚又无畏。

这笑看得白敬亭没了脾气，不过——他低头吐掉口中的泡沫，挺郁闷地想着，次次都用美色逼退我，这日子还有法过吗？

出门前白敬亭又端详了下吴磊的小模样，对自己给他挑的黑色高领毛衣十分满意，这衣服越发显得他长身玉立，五官乖巧又精致，特别像那种在学校成绩优秀，还能弹一手好钢琴的小孩。

白敬亭喜不自胜，但面上只是矜持的夸奖他：“穿这身真精神。”

吴磊点点头，冲他呲着牙笑，露出洁白的牙齿。

白敬亭心里的骄傲自豪瞬间就打了折扣——好看是好看，可惜有点傻。

 

何炅拿着文件匆匆经过，看见坐在一旁的吴磊随口问了句：“这是哪来的的小孩儿啊。”然后又补了句“还长的这么好看。”

白敬亭端着水过来递给吴磊，回他道：“头儿，这我表弟，他妈托我看他一天，就放咱们这儿了。”

何炅点点头：“成，不耽误你工作就行。”

这时王嘉尔和井柏然勾肩搭背的来上班来了，见到吴磊新鲜的跟什么似的，眼睛都比平时睁大了不少，围着白敬亭问，但他俩可不是刚才那套说辞就能打发的。

井柏然递过来一个了然的眼神：“小白，不用说了，哥都懂，都懂。”

你懂什么了你懂？

王嘉尔凑过来揽住他的脖子，用一口蹩脚的中文跟他说悄悄话：“哥，你为什么要英年早恋啊？”

嘉尔，哥先打你个英年早逝行不行。

这帮人还行不行了啊？

这样长时间呆在一个地方的经历对吴磊来说并不少见，他生命里太多时刻都是在等待里度过的，但旁人看着可是不落忍，井柏然贡献出平板给他看电视剧，王嘉尔拿出一堆零食怕他饿着，被众人的宠爱包围着的吴磊还能抬起头来，安静地等待着白敬亭的一个点头。

井柏然和王嘉尔也看过去。

吴磊在众人面前给他的面子实在太足，白敬亭冲他点点头，然后捂着脸笑得肩膀直抖。

同事们纷纷甩过去一个天大的白眼。

白敬亭无所畏惧，心想你们这群没宠物的人你们懂个屁。

平时插科打诨的时候热热闹闹的，真正干起活来谁也是忙的个天昏地暗什么也顾不上想的，好在他们终究是踩着下班的点把最近的活儿给扫干净了。

井柏然伸着懒腰打了个巨大的哈欠，把眼泪都逼出来了，他揉着眼对何炅说道：“头儿，这一波忙完了，你今儿不得请我们啊？”

王嘉尔连忙点头附和：“是啊哥，不然有点太说不过去吧。”

这俩捧哏逗哏衔接的天衣无缝，真是德云社优秀的预备役选手。

想到他们最近确实有点辛苦，何况明天还是周六，何炅便大手一挥：“今天的帐全算我头上。”

正收拾好东西准备带着吴磊溜走的白敬亭听了这话，便默默收回了脚，凑上去跟大家讨论一会儿先去哪。

废话，有便宜不占王八蛋。

最后讨论决定先去蹦迪。这个决定让白敬亭很自大，他一边一个揽住王嘉尔和吴磊的脖子说道：“不是哥吹牛啊，哥十七八的时候为了逐梦演艺圈，大大小小各大舞种可是样样精通，今儿就让你们看看什么叫宝刀未老。”

口气特别像喝醉酒后吹牛皮的中年油腻男人。

这帮人平日里到底都是朝九晚五的上班族，即使是以前跳过的也是很久没跳了，所以都先坐在一起喝酒壮胆，可能王嘉尔的嗨点比较低，喝了两杯之后就跟孙悟空似的，“嗷呜”一声窜到就舞池去了。

白敬亭又喝了好几杯，也拉着吴磊去跳了。

要说白敬亭也真不是吹牛，一听到音乐整个人就立马就不一样了，即使是随便扭扭都特别好看，有种让人移不开眼的魔力。

他跳舞的时候是发着光的，随性，可就是有种游刃有余的迷人，他和舞蹈关系像是至亲好友，可以亲昵地成全彼此。

吴磊觉得这时候的白敬亭，无论是一脸认真的时候，还是偶尔跳错了爽朗笑着的时候，都遥远又明亮，像他曾经见过的最亮的星星。

因为刚喝了酒的缘故，白敬亭脸红的要命，心脏和太阳穴也突突直跳。他抬眼看着吴磊，振聋发聩的音乐声和光怪陆离的灯光，都仿佛不存在了，他的眼里只有吴磊英俊又挺拔的样子。

哪怕吴磊只是随着音乐轻轻晃动，都比他见过的所有的人都要顺眼。

这时不知道哪个冒失鬼碰到了吴磊，他由于一阵惯性猛地朝白敬亭踉跄了下，白敬亭的额头就磕在他的肩头处，吴磊毛衣上的柠檬味和若有若无的奶香味瞬间扑面而来，他感到一阵头晕目眩，然后一个冲动就俯在他的心脏处喊道：“吴磊，你真好看！”

吴磊对这样孩子气的白敬亭感到特别新奇，嘴角含笑低头问他：“嗯？你说什么？”

他温柔的像浴缸里的温水，会在你浑身疲累的时候轻轻地包裹住你。

白敬亭突然感觉有点困了，用胳膊环住吴磊的腰闭着眼不肯撒手了。

 

吴磊就护住他的后脑勺带着他艰难的挤出人群，回到了他们先前的座位上。

 

这时恰巧其余的三个人也回来了，不过瞧着有点灰头土脸的，吴磊问了一下得知是因为井柏然跳的太过放飞自我，清纯可爱，他们实在顶不住旁边的人鄙夷眼神的洗礼，只能灰溜溜的回来了。

井柏然默默干了一杯啤酒，看着空空的杯子暗自神伤：“其实，我也有一个关于演艺圈的梦来着。”

众人纷纷表示您那个梦还是碎了的好。

看白敬亭的样子也没办法再跟着他们续摊了，恰巧这地方离他们俩住的地方还不算远，众人决定转战下一个地方，让吴磊带着白敬亭回家。

互相告别之后，吴磊揽住白敬亭慢慢的走着，其实这小风一吹白敬亭的头晕啊困啊就都好的差不多了，只是他想起来自己刚才对吴磊做的事情，就觉得挺不好意思的，只能拙略的继续扮作头晕的样子。

这么走了一会，吴磊突然停下了脚步，偏着头看着白敬亭眨的特别厉害的睫毛，开口道：“你是不是好了？”

白敬亭只能尴尬地睁开眼，跟他打哈哈道：“我们家是不是快到了啊？那我们赶紧走吧。”

吴磊站住脚，双手扳住白敬亭的肩膀，让他跟自己面对面站着，而后盯着他的眼睛看，昏黄的路灯让他们的五官都变得氤氲又柔和，竟有种说不出的缱绻气氛。

吴磊看了他一会儿，突然问道：“你今天是不是说我是你的表弟？”

白敬亭不明所以地点点头，心想这有什么好问的。

吴磊又问道：“表弟是什么样的？”还不待白敬亭回他，他便径自又问了句：“这样的吗？”说完放在白敬亭肩膀上的手又用力了一点固定住他，然后迅速偏头在他嘴巴上亲了一下。

白敬亭的脸瞬间爆红，涨的像一个西红柿，他手足无措地举起手想打他，吴磊早跑到了距他好几米远的地方去了。

他脑子里思绪万千，没抓没落的，焦急的直在原地转圈，却怎么想都不知道拿吴磊怎么办才好，最终只是喃喃自语道：“这死孩子又背着我看什么电视剧了？”

过了几秒钟，他才好不容易才想起一个爆发的点，朝前面的吴磊喊了一句：“不对啊吴磊，人小李飞刀那里头是表哥！我就没见过表弟的！”

吴磊在前面冲他扮了个鬼脸，四两拨千斤地回道：“那表哥你也可以这么对我啊。”

气的白敬亭晕头转向的，跑了几步到吴磊面前直想踹他，可最终还是下不了腿，只能使劲踩着吴磊的影子解气。

吴磊看着他这样子直想发笑，等看他踩的过瘾了，才长臂一捞，把他带进自己的怀里，在他耳边低声认真地问了句：“别这么使劲，把腿弄疼了怎么办？”

白敬亭的耳朵顺利红成了风中的一朵格桑花。


End file.
